


I'm Proud of you

by trixietrotter



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game), twdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietrotter/pseuds/trixietrotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little girl who gave his life meaning again, was about to be taken away.<br/>-<br/>In which Clementine is bitten, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud of you

“Lee!” the little voice pleaded with him, “Please wake up!” It was filled with pain, “Please don’t be dead!” Lee had passed out, he wasn’t sure if it was from the head wound he got from that bastard at the Marsh House, or if the news that his little girl, his sweet Clementine, the girl that had given his destroyed life purpose, was bitten. Lee pushed himself up off the ground; he was having a hard time stopping himself from trembling. Clementine was shaking, looking at him with fear in her eyes. “I saw my parents!” she cried, “T-they’re walkers!” her voice was wavering. “I know sweetie,” Lee said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He placed a shaking hand on the small girl’s shoulder. She looked up at him again, “I dragged you in here, away from the walkers.” Lee glanced around at what looked like a jewelry store, he stood up and uncertainly spoke; “W-we need to find a way out.” Clementine’s skin was now a sickly blue grey, she looked at him through pained eyes. “Lee,” she began “I don’t want to be a walker!” She grabbed his wrist, “I don’t want to be like my parents!” Lee stuttered over broken words, “You won’t! You’ll be fine.” Clem stopped him; “No!” she clenched her fists. “I’m b-bitten, just like Duck.” A few tears played at the ends of eyes, but they didn’t fall. “I don’t want to be a walker,” she pleaded. She coughed a few times, and Lee fought back his tears. No, this couldn’t be happening, it’s not, it’ll be a dream, like the one in the RV. “Clem, I-I can’t, I can’t do it,” he exclaimed, diverting his eyes to ground. He couldn’t look at her thin figure, so weak and broken, like a toy doll. She sat on the floor against one of the jewelry cases. She tugged at his leg, as he gazed into her eyes he could see her pain, and she was pleading with him. That’s when he cried. Tears streamed down his face, “Clem,” he whimpered. He fell to ground in front of her, hugging her tight to him. She pulled off her hat, and handed it to him. “You’ll keep it safe right?” she asked, her voice was small and weak. “A-always,” Lee answered and clenched the hat in his hands. “Be careful,” Clem said, her was pained and quiet. “I’m supposed to tell you that,” Lee responded trying to give her a smile. Clementine moved her eyes to Lee’s gun, which had fallen on the floor. Lee’s entire body was trembling, why did this have to happen. He’d give anything to change it, even his own life, why did it have to be her. Why couldn’t it have been him? Tears rolled down his face, as he picked up the gun. Clementine was straight faced; she was so strong, even now. “I-I love you Clem,” Lee stuttered, “You saved me.” He held the gun up, his finger shaking. “Thank you Lee,” Clementine, a few tears leaked from her eyes. “You saved me to.” Tears were actively streaming down Lee’s face, “I’m proud of you.” The gun went off, the bullet left the chamber. With it, it took the only thing Lee had left in the world. She was gone. The gun clattered to the floor. Lee fell to his knees, sobbing. He grasped at Clem’s hat, and sobbed into it.


End file.
